


[podfic] Investigation into the effects of zat'ni'ktel fire on the common Peep, by Samantha Carter

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [17]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fictional document, Gen, Humor, Originally posted in 2011, Peeps, Podfic, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: ... or, what happens when scientists get bored.





	[podfic] Investigation into the effects of zat'ni'ktel fire on the common Peep, by Samantha Carter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Investigation into the effects of zat'ni'ktel fire on the common Peep, by Samantha Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76167) by [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife). 



****

**Coverartist:**[ **reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)

 **Warnings:** mad scientist abuse of marshmallow Peeps

 **Length:** 00:03:00

 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/17%20\(SG1\)%20_Investigation%20into%20the%20effects%20of%20zat%27ni%27ktel%20fire%20on%20the%20common%20Peep,%20by%20Samantha%20Carter_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)


End file.
